


Crop Top

by OrangeSprout



Category: 2moons2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crop Top, M/M, skin touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Joong really likes Nines Crop top. More than he was aware of until that moment.





	Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet of J9, or JoongNine because I keep thinking about Nine in a crop top.

Joong leaned against the door as he closed it. He couldn’t stop thinking about_ it_. Since the moment he was made aware of that damn piece of clothing that’s all he can think about.

_ That crop top.  _

Everyone knew it was there. Everyone knew that Nine was wearing a crop top. Everyone got to see small peeks of skin. It wasn't a big deal. it was under another shirt.

But, everyone got a little sneak peek of Nines smooth white waist skin. 

Everyone knew that Nine was wearing a crop top.

Everyone.

He really needs to get over that fact, because everyone knew… damn it. It's fine, it’s not like anyone saw _that_ much. The back of his head bounces softly against the door. 

It’s fine. 

It’s totally and completely fine. 

He wasn’t possessive over his friend….

Ok, he totally was and there was really no justifying it. Nine was just _his_. In like a non-aggressive, just wanted Nine safe and only he could see certain parts of him, not crazy like sort of, possessive way.

He was totally possessive over him though.

It was just a crop top.

A crop top that he can’t stop thinking about. 

A crop top that, he's sure if he got to see in its full glory would be great. 

Would accentuating Nines physique. and what physique that was.

Would stop at the bottom of the ribs in a way that would make his waist looked toned. Pants hanging off of his hips… Joong can imagine his fingers touching over the smooth tummy skin...

Wait.

Hold up.

His head hits the door just a bit harder. Where were his thoughts going now?

“Joong?” The soft call of his name drew him from his thoughts. 

Joong leans his head forward to look at Nine. Gulps. Nines shirt was unbuttoned, the crop top peeking through the middle. He absently hums in reply.

“What are you doing at the door?” The shirt begins to slide of Nines shoulders, Joongs eyes focus as it stops at the elbows. 

Nine sends him a concerned look. 

He hums noncommittally. 

Nine tugs the shirt he rest of the way off, letting it flutter to the ground. 

Joong gulps again. 

Eyes slowly trailing up from the shirt on the ground, up the black pants, stopping briefly at the belt the white skin right on the horizon. Finally, slowly, as if he’s looking at something he shouldn’t, he peaks up. The smooth white tummy flexes as Nine shifts, the crop top stopping at the bottom of his ribs. It tucks him in, in such a way that accentuates his body. Just as he thought it would. 

“Joong?” Nine shifts his weight to the opposite foot, Joongs eyes focus on the way Nines stomach tightens just for a moment, the hips shift as he moves. “Hey” 

Joongs head snaps up to Nines face at the yell. “What’s up?”

“Are you ok? You’re looking at my top like it committed a murder.” Nine crosses his arms over his chest and Joong eyes fall back to the expanse of skin before he forces them to stare at Nines face. He can’t stop looking. “I know you don’t like when I show too much skin but it was underneath a shirt so, technically, I didn’t show skin.”

“It’s fine.” He says absently. His mind repeating the mantra of 'don't look' over and over.

“Does it look bad?” Nine opens his arms, looking down at himself, twisting to see himself at different angles. Joong nodded, not looking down. Nine stepped over to the mirror, looking himself over. “I like it.”

“Yeah,” Joong answered then looked away as he realized how breathy it sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, it’s fine just, you know, not out in public.”

“Yeah yeah.” Joong dared to look over. He immediately regretted it. Now he could see the front view in the mirror _and_ the back. Nine back dimples dipping right above his pants, between the curve of his spine. 

What was wrong with him. Joong gulped. He just needed to…

Nine jumped when fingers brushed down his spine. He turned to look at Joong in question.

“I uh… it’s just. You had something on your back…” Nine raised a brow, obviously seeing right through Joongs lame excuse.

“Did you get it?”

Joong stared. Was Nine giving him an opportunity to touch him more? Normally he didn’t have a problem touching Nine but this was different. Normally his touches were on the arms or his shoulders, sometimes for meetings around the waist, but there were clothes between them. 

Joong lets his fingers trail along the skin right where the top stops, Nine eyes focus on his through the mirror. His fingers trailed down the spin, touch the pants before he thumbs the dimples at the base of the spine. Hands wrapping around Nines hips. Slowly trailing his palms around to Nines stomach, thumbs pressing into his hips as they circle them. 

The skin is smooth like silk under his touch. 

Joong steps closer, letting his chest almost touch Nines back, eyes now focused on watching his hands through the mirror. Their contrast of skin tones. Moving up his waist till Joongs thumbs sneak under the crop top trailing slowly from inward before tapping the area of the xiphoid process.

“I like this shirt.” Joong finally says.

“Yeah?” Nine breathes out, his chest stuttering. Joong can feel the flex of the muscles under his touch. It's exhilarating.

“You keeping it?” Joongs thumbs press down the abdomen stopping at the belly bottom, circling it slowly.

Nines lips parts, his hands twitch as the thumbs meeting under the belly button and move down. “I-.. yeah.”

The thumbs meet the pants, dip under just briefly before Nines hands stop them. Their eyes meet in the mirror. Joong can feel the nervous vibrating through Nine, hands tighten over his.

“We should stop.” 

Joong heart drops at the words. Yeah, they should, its escalated pretty far but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to stop touching. To stop looking. He doesn’t know what’s happening but he doesn’t want it to stop. 

But, they also probably shouldn’t continue.

“Do you want to?” He asks softly.

Tentatively their eyes meet in the mirror again.


End file.
